The Old Backyard
by Apprentice08
Summary: The PPG suffer a great loss and no one takes it harder then Buttercup After venting at the dump she ends up passing out. When Ace finds her, he notices how much she has grown up and changed. Perhaps it is time for him to grow up and change too. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Just a fair warning there is no guarantee I will finish this story, it has no plot I have no clue where it is going and if I get bored with it I will probably scrap it. This particular story I am writing b/c I need to chill. So read as much as you like but I don't know what I will be posting next or when. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 1**

**The day the Puffs stood still**

The day the puffs stood still was a day that no one in the city of Townsville would ever forget. It was a black day, with rain and storms and if anyone had been really paying close attention it would have been like a day out of a cartoon. The sadness of the day brought the rain clouds and the chill that made people put in their heavy coats. What on Earth or in any galaxy could have made the three puffs stand still? Nothing but the sadest of sads.

The three girls stood in black in a small group of close personal family friends. Miss. Belum, The Mayor, the Pokey Oaks teacher Miss. ______ Some white coat professors from the neighboring cities universities and of course a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes. Everyone cried accept for the three girls who stood stone cold and silent. Not a soul stirred as the reverend spoke words of holy blessing that neither comforted nor calmed anyone.

No villain dare peek their heads out from their holes in the ground, for they knew that on this day if anyone so much as tried to rob an old lady they wouldn't wake up from the fowl beating they would get.

Who was this small crowd mourning? Well if you haven't guessed, I suppose I should say, "Rest In Peace Professor Utonium. And may the Lord have his angles guide you to him. Let us end in a silent prayer of reverence."

As the silence fell the three puffs floated over to the coffin and laid three things atop, a book, a weight for lifting, and a stuffed octopus with a top hat. Then with a harsh shove they pushed away from the Earth and the crowds and blasted off into the sky. Tears leaked freely from their eyes and one could swear their hearts were bleeding.

They flew till they came to their home and looked upon it like it was a stranger they had never seen before. The windows were dark, the lawn looked gray and dead. Bubbles silently cried but didn't let out a whimper or a sob. Blossom sat there with tired eyes, a blank expression on her face. Buttercup at first had had a look of soft remorse but then something inside snapped, be it from the silence or from the situation the three found themselves in she didn't know.

"Why didn't we get there in time!" She cried looking at her sister.

"Buttercup, don't start looking for someone to blame. We don't have time to sit around blaming each other. It was no ones fault." The red head said adamantly.

"That's bull and you know it! We should have been there! We have always been able to get there in time! We have never been late before; we have ALWAYS gotten there just in time. Why was this time so different?" She cried.

Blossom looked down at the ground and a tear rolled down her face, "I- I don't know."

Bubbles hugged the red head that turned around and hugged her back. Buttercup spit and wiped her nose, then she looked at her sisters a moment and her anger swelled. She shoved them and started to shriek, "We can't just sit here! We have to catch the guy who did this!"

The two girls looked at her with anger and frustration in their eyes, which was quite a trick for Bubbles.

"I don't CARE who did it Buttercup. The police can handle it this time. All I want to do is go into that house and mourn for my father! At this point that is all any of us should want to do!" Blossom said with a threatening voice, but she stayed down on the ground.

"I just want to go cuddle up with his pillow." Bubbles said mostly to her self.

"You two are willing to sit back and let his killer escape! That the biggest load of selfish bull shit I have ever heard! I can't… no… I WONT' just sit here and let our father's killer roam the streets."

"He is probably out of the country by now Buttercup. Let the police and FBI handle it. For once, just let someone else worry about it."

"NO! I won't! Because those shit heads will look for a week or two, a month tops and then they will give up and inform us, 'Sorry, we gave it our best shot but he has escaped into a different country and that is out of our jurisdiction.' And then they will never think about it again! And our father will never be avenged."

"This shouldn't be about avenging his death. It should be about finding a killer before he can hurt someone else." Blossom said helping up Bubbles. The two started walking towards the house and Buttercup in her rage shot up from the Earth and the wave of energy she released shoved her two sisters' into the front door. She flew through the sky so angry and full of emotions she didn't know what to do. She tore off her black gown to reveal her cargo camo pants, boots, and green tank top. She fucking hated dresses. She had worn clothes underneath so that she could take off the dress after the funeral.

She needed to cool off, and the only place she knew she could was about twenty minutes away. She turned around and headed South.

When she arrived she tried to ignore the smell, the city dump was not a very nice place. Then again it was a dump so at least it served its purpose. She had landed on the furthest southern side of the dump in hopes to avoid the motley green crew that hung around here. Especially their leader Ace, no matter how cute he was. She kicked herself for even thinking it but old habits die-hard and for some reason this habit hadn't died all together. She still admired every once and awhile when she flew over the dump.

As she walked trying to find a good place to vent her anger her foot dragged across an old nasty blanket and she saw something emerge from underneath. She turned to look and saw a cooler was stuck into the ground. It was in pretty good condition considering its location. She was curious so she knelt down and opened it.

Inside was a very large amount of ice and drinks. And not the kind of beverages someone of 18 was allowed to drink. She gave a small smile; perhaps this was Ace's secret stash. She grabbed a beer and popped off the top, she smelled it and felt her insides flip. She took a sip and at first hated the taste, but after a few more reluctant sips it wasn't as bad. She sat there for a long time and sipped on the bottle. After about twenty minutes she managed to down it and she felt herself getting dizzy.

Was she really this big of a lightweight? One beer and she was dizzy? Perhaps that was just because it was her first time. She could drink another and see if she felt batter or worse after then. But first she wanted to see what else was in the cooler. She moved some of the beers aside and came across a bottle of Purple goose. Ace drank Vodka? Buttercup had never had beer before, and she most certainly had never had vodka, she had never had the slightest urge to try it either. She took a bold gulp of air and grabbed the largest bottle of them all and untwisted the cap. She smelled it before she even got it close to her face. She hesitated and thought of

The professor. He would disapprove so much right now.

He would be disappointed and let down and scold her about her egregious actions. Buttercup let the bottle slide slightly from her hands. Then she thought about her sister's, bubbles gasping in dismay and Blossom scolding her like she was her mother. That did it, the professor's memories floated away and Buttercup took a chug of the clear liquid. It burned her tongue, her throat her stomach and left a trail of stingy heat rotting in her throat. She almost threw it back up but her dignity and pride wouldn't let her. She recapped that and looked at the other bottles. In the end she tried a chug from a bottle of Southern Comfort and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She tried a chug of some Captain Morgan Rum and some Mexican bottle she couldn't read. By the end of all this she was feeling pretty good, and she felt like she could take on the world. She grabbed the bottle of Mexican booze and closed the lid to the cooler.

She covered it back up with the blanket and wondered off sipping from it occasionally when she felt like she might sober up. Which in all reality was not likely in the next few minutes. She was pretty far-gone and she was enjoying the feeling of not feeling anything.

She walked for a little bit and then she saw before her on the ground a broken bent up picture frame. It sparked a memory, a bitter memory of the professor's certificate hanging on the wall. Her and Blossom had been fighting and the red head had thrown her into the wall. The framed certificate had been destroyed and the professor had been distraught. Buttercup and Blossom had apologized and the professor even in his anger looked upon them kindly, took them into his arms and hugged them to ease their guilt. Buttercup closed her eyes and breathed in, she could almost smell his familiar comforting scent. His washed and pressed jacket, his gelled hair perfectly combed, his toothpaste breath and after-shave. She leaned into his warm fatherly hug and suddenly fell on her face. The bottle rolled away from her and she lay there for a second dead silent and then she grabbed the bottle and erupted up from the grown. She screamed and shrieked in frustration and fired her fury onto the garbage that surrounded her.

Ace sat in his shack, the gang had gone out for the night, but he had elected to stay in. He hadn't wanted to take the chance of the gang wanting to do something stupid on a day like today. With the Puff's father figure dead who knew what would happen if someone slipped up today, it was a sure suicide to try and rob a place, or hold some place up. The Puff's would rip into you not just with the idea of justice in mind but also the idea of releasing some anger and sadness. He was glad he had stayed behind. The last thing he needed was pissing off the Puff's after they lost someone so meaningful to them.

Suddenly a large rumble came from the South end of the dump. Ace looked out the window but only saw a small cloud of dust rising into the air. He was tempted to ignore it, but the dump was his turf, if someone else was destroying his shit then he wanted to know. He grabbed his belt to keep his pants in place, and slid into his boots. He didn't bother with a shirt or coat, he was hot thanks to the space heater they had lifted a month or two ago.

He walked out into the cool night air and breathed a sigh of relief. The rain had finally stopped but he was could still feel the bite from the front that had moved through. He hunched as soon as another eruption from the south end exploded into the night. He crouched and crawled and eventually got to the trenches that the gang had created. They used it for paint balling and trash fights and war games that they did when they were bored and not in the mood to rob someone.

He peeked over the top and to his shock the site of the green Powerpuff greeted him. Buttercup, his personal favorite, looked angry and appeared to be crying. She fired a shot of green light from her hand and it smashed into a pile of garbage.

"Why couldn't you save him Buttercup! Your sisters may be pathetic but you most certainly are not! You could have stopped it from happening if you had just been in the city!" With each statement she fired the green light from her hand, sometimes she would fire and follow threw and plow into it with her fists. She kicked and screamed and tore through the garbage like it was nothing.

Ace felt for her, he knew the feeling of loosing a parent and blaming yourself. But she needed to learn how to let go, even if it hurt her more then anything. Perhaps he should help her? No way, if he stepped out from his hiding place she would pound him into the ground before she even asked who he was.

Ace watched in awe, the bolts of energy from the hands were new weren't they? Or perhaps she had just never used them in a battle. She was sure using them now and anything that was hit by them melted, or exploded, or turned into a pile of steaming rubble. Suddenly he noticed in her hand a bottle, a familiar looking bottle. His Mexican Rum! The little brat had found his stash and started to drink his shit! That stuff was expensive! Not that he paid for it, but still. It was a bitch to find in the US. And she had drunk almost the whole thing. She stopped for a second and floated there in air, she seemed to wobble a little and her floating wasn't as steady as normal. She took another swig and finished off the bottle. She threw it up in the air and shot it with her powers. Ace was impressed, topping off that bottle was a feet of strength for a first time drinker… then again Ace couldn't be sure it was her first time. Plus her powers gave her an extra boost no doubt. Buttercup stared at her hands a good few minutes and the tears fell from her eyes in torrents. Finally she let our another shrieked and started firing again.

After watching for a good hour Ace felt his legs starting to cramp and his back starting to hurt, Buttercup had finally stopped firing and was sitting on the ground, knees tucked under her panting like she had run a marathon. She was tired out, and just as Ace was about to turn and go to leave the puff in her thoughts and allowing her time to cool off. She shoved up from the ground and spun in a circle, as she did so she unleashed a power rain of green bolts from her hands that fell down onto the dump like acid rain, it melted away garbage like it was washing mud off of someone's hands. She screamed with the effort it took to use such energy and as Ace was forced to duck in cover do to the fact that the shots had no aim to them he noticed he had never been more attracted to the green puff as he was now.

Suddenly all was quiet and Ace stood and looked over the trench. He saw in the center of the dust and clouds and melted destroyed garbage that the green puff had passed out. She lay there in an awkward position like she had simply fallen from her elevated spot in the air. Ace weighed the options; he could go down there and see if she was okay. Or he could leave her and let her wake up with the feeling of a hang over.

Ace was not normally a gentleman where women were concerned, but for some reason he really wanted to help. He could relate to her feelings of inner turmoil. He wanted to make her better for some reason. So he slowly made his way down to her location.

When he arrived he saw she had landed in a nasty pile of garbage water, she was going to smell great. He also noticed how big she was. She had changed so much in the years that she had been in and out of the city. The girls, once they had turned sixteen had taken it upon themselves to go to neighboring cities and offer help if needed or wanted. Some cities took it, some didn't. Most of the time the only glimpse of Buttercup he got was a green blur across the sky as she rushed to a different city.

Ace tried to do the years in his head and managed to figure she was about eighteen to his twenty-five. Had he really been doing this most of his life? He had moved to the dump when he was twelve to avoid the Family service people. He had been about sixteen when the girls had been created. Nine years apart. They had never really actually been born. They had come into the world older then toddlers, Ace remembered because he had run into them a few days after they had been created. In the alley, they had been so scared. Until that stupid monkey had helped them.

Ace bent down and picked her up wedding style, she was so developed, and it shocked him how long he had been doing this stupid gang shit. He had promised himself that when he had tuned twenty-one he was going to get the fuck out of this city. But somehow the gang had always made him feel obligated to stay. He had to take care of them. They were the closest things to a family he had. It had never been a good time to just up and leave. As Ace walked back to his shack he wondered how he would explain this to the guys, if they happened to come home tonight, they may end up crashing at the playground again.

Suddenly Buttercup moaned and Ace looked down at her, her eyes opened a crack and she looked up at him, "Pro-professor?"

"Sorry kid, just me."

"Ace? Shit." She murmured and then let her head tilt back into unconsciousness.

Ace carried her all the way back to his shack and was relieved but surprised to see his gang had not returned from their nightly escapades. He kicked the door open and after he stepped across the thresh hold he kicked the door shut behind him. He could smell the alcohol oozing off of her and the smell from the garbage water was awful. Ace was used to the stink of the dump, but he sure as hell hadn't smelled that smell before. He had no choice; he would **have** to bath her. But to make sure he didn't get arrested for rape, even though she was obviously 18, he decided he would make sure she would sleep through the night.

He carried her over to his bed and sat down with her resting on his lap and then reached under his mattress. He dug around until he felt the neck of the bottle. He pulled it out, his home made shit, it was strong enough to knock you out for a good two days if you drank enough. He would give her just enough to keep her under. He tipped her head back and brought the bottle to her lips. She must have been somewhat conscious because she opened her own mouth and swallowed. His homemade booze mixed with all the other shit she must have drank would tank her for the rest of the night and maybe a little bit of tomorrow.

After a few more drinks she was out snoring. Ace lifted her up and walked her over to the tub. It was a rather large, nasty brown bucket that they almost never used. But every once and awhile someone would HAVE to wash their clothes. They really had no choice because the smell would make you want to puke. Ace made them after a month if they hadn't done it on their own accord. Ace tried to wash his at least every few weeks. And he, unlike the others, wore body spray to try and hide his stink. At least he brushed his teeth unlike Grubber.

He put her in the tub and turned on the rusty faucet. He had let her feet hang out so he could remove her boots. Once they were off he bent her legs and put her feet in the water.

The water came out clean, thanks to Snake. The kid had come from a drunken father who was a pretty decent plumber. Snake had tapped into the freshwater pipes that ran beneath the dump and had managed to get them clean water. Arturo was the genius that found a water heater and got that working. They had as much hot and cold water as they could ever use with no fee. He made sure the water wasn't to hot and let the tub fill. He then walked over to his mattress and pulled out a bar of soap and his small bottle of shampoo. His hair didn't get washed much, it was pretty greasy most of the time, but every once and awhile he found he had a urge to actually take care of it. After he washed it though he would put his styling cream in and in less then three hours it was a greasy mess again.

He carried the bar and the shampoo over to the tub and turned off the water. She was still wearing her clothes; this was going to be awkward.

He came to stand behind her and set the soap and shampoo down. He then rose up her hands and lifted up her green tank top. Ace was relieved to see a black bra underneath and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he would have been able to be a gentleman otherwise. He then reached into the water and undid her pants; he awkwardly managed to get them off and was once again relieved to see a matching black pair of panties. He tossed her clothes onto the floor in a pile.

He then proceeded to wash her to the best of his ability with out being considered a peeping tom. He looked away when his hands strayed below the bra so he could soap up her breasts to wash the gunk that had gotten under there away. He had noticed he had started to sweat, how long had it been since he had been with a woman? God, last girl he screwed had been in high school, he had been twenty. Then again he had lost his virginity at age thirteen. It wasn't like he was a ladies man; they just seemed to like him, she they seemed to like to put out. Ace never pressured, if anything they pressured him. He wasn't exactly a gentleman, but he wasn't a player either.

He couldn't resist he let the bar of soap fall from his hand and cupped her soapy breast for a moment. He felt his insides stir at the feeling and suddenly wanted to let his hands explore.

"Shit." He said to himself pulling away, this was getting way to dangerous. He quickly finished washing her and then pulled her from the tub. He dried her with a somewhat clean towel and then laid her on his bed. He dug through his box of junk and found a t-shirt of his. It was a Mud Vayne shirt that he had gotten a few years ago. He brought it over to the bed and realized that if he put the t-shirt on over her bra her bra would get the shirt all wet and it would utterly defeat the purpose of trying to get her dry and warm.

He pulled her up to a sitting position and tugged the shirt down over her head, then he reached up under the shirt and spent the next five minutes trying to get it off. After that was achieved he found a pair of his torn up jean shorts that he never wore and with out looking masterfully pulled off her panties and replaced them with the shorts. When Buttercup was finally completely covered her put her in his bed and tugged the blanket in around her.

_So much for being a sleaze ball, if the guys figure this one out they will tease me forever. _

Ace shrugged it off, after all, if they were going to give him trouble for it he could just leave, he had been meaning to leave for awhile anyway… and Snake was doing a fine job of leading now that he had grown a little bit bigger back bone.

Perhaps things would get better if Ace left for a bit, the only reason this gang had started was because they had all needed a place to stay and they all wanted a family. Even if the family was imperfect and reckless, and mean to others… it was still a family and company when you are alone in the world. Maybe the gang would accept her now that she had obviously broken a few morals…. Who knew she had it in her?

Ace sat in the wooden rocker by the door, and let the air escape his lungs. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad. Maybe things would work out. Maybe they wouldn't. Ace could be screwed. He looked over at the sleeping puff in his bed. Yeah, he was definitely screwed.

A/N: Read and review.


	2. Creature Comforts

**A/N: Okay so chapter two, I remembered the teacher's name, Miss, Keen. And the Blonde woman is just the Professors current fling. So… yeah okay… moving on. **

Chapter 2

Creature comforts

Blossom sat on the edge of her bed, it had been hours since Buttercup had left, and she still had not come back yet. The red head was worried. But she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was amiss. She heard a knock on her door and raised her head softly saying, "Come in."

As the door opened a blonde haired, blue-eyed woman poked her head in. "Hello Gwen." Blossom said looking down sad since it had not been her sister coming home.

"Hey angle baby, how are you holding up?" She asked coming to sit next to the red head. "Fine I guess… have you seen Bubbles?"

"She is in the professor's room with his pillows. Asleep I think." Gwen said putting her hand on the Blossom's back.

"I haven't seen Buttercup yet, how is she holding up?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, we got in a small fight when we got home and… she hasn't come back yet." Blossom said feeling the tears filling her eyes. She refused to cry over something as stupid as this. But somehow it was getting harder and harder to fight the tears back.

"She wants to go after them. To find the person or people who did this to the professor. I told her she shouldn't do it out of revenge… but I don't really think what I say or do will have any effect anymore. We are eighteen… no guardian…. To old to be sent to a home… getting ready for college… she has no reason to stay in the lines now that the professor is gone. I think she has lost it… I am afraid I won't ever get her back." Blossom said turning to Gwen and letting tears roll down her face. The blonde woman looked at the girl sweetly and gave a small smile.

"Angel baby, don't you worry about her. She is a tough one and I guarantee this whole thing is just her cool down period. She may stray from the path the professor had set her on for a while but I promise she will come back to you guys. You are sisters and nothing can change that. She just needs some time to figure out what she is fighting for. And if she doesn't come back, maybe…. it is what she really wants." Gwen said hugging the girl tightly. "Come on, let's go make lunch, I have some important things to tell you." She followed the blonde out of the room sparing a glance at the window.

Buttercup woke up with a pounding head ach. She sat up and looked around, she knew where she was, and for some reason she wasn't surprised. What did catch her off guard was the fact that she was wearing different clothes and she noticed that her under garments were gone. She pulled the blanket over her despite the warmth of the room. She looked around again, where was everyone? There should be five green slime eaters in here. She was about to get up and look out the window when the door opened and in walked the last member of the Gang Green Gang that Buttercup wanted to see.

"Hey kiddo, nice to see your up… you been passed out for the last twenty four hours." Ace said walking over and dropping a greasy fast food bag on the bed at her feet, he then walked over towards a nasty looking brown tub and pulled off his coat dropping it on the ground and peeled off his shirt and let that drop too. He then started to fill the wooden tub with hot water.

Buttercup stared at his bare green back and noticed how flawless his skin looked. She bet it felt even better. She grabbed the bag and opened it and was happy to see fries a burger and a small shake of some kind. She was hungry, very hungry, and she didn't hesitate to dig in. She shoved the food in her mouth and closed her eyes savoring the warm greasy flavors of the fastly prepared food.

She looked up a few moments later as she sucked down the strawberry shake, (her favorite flavor) she looked up to see Ace standing there looking at her over his sunglasses with a amused smirk.

"Ohmygosh!" Buttercup said spewing a little bit of fries everywhere. "Was this for you?" she said looking at the now empty bag.

"No, it's cool, I got it for you… you just act like you haven't eaten in years."

Buttercup wiped her mouth and swallowed her food, she then gave a small smile and said, "I usually eat a high protein diet and have large amounts, my body is used to eating every few hours. I guess the booze has me all fucked up." She said slurping some more of the shake down.

"High protein? Does that mean a lot of meat or something?" Ace said grabbing a bucket off the very crooked shelf.

"Yeah meat, eggs, peanuts… fish… protein shakes. It's an interesting diet but with the weight lifting I do I am a lot stronger then my sister's."

"Interesting." Ace said scooping water from the tub with the bucket and pouring it over his head.

Buttercup stood from the bed and ignored how her body felt with such baggy clothes and no support to any part of her. She felt really relaxed and she liked it. She approached Ace and came to stand next to him as he poured a gob of shampoo onto his hands, rubbed it together and started applying it to his hair.

"Where are the others?" Buttercup asked thinking it odd how civil they were being despite the fact it had been many many years since the last time they were face to face.

"I don't know, they have been gone for awhile, maybe your sister's got them, or maybe they got thrown in jail. It happens from time to time when I ain't there." He said getting his hair all soapy, and then washing it out.

"Right cause you're the fearless leader." She said crossing her arms over her chest and realizing he had left his sunglasses on. "Do you ever take those things off?" She asked.

"Not really, it's just easier to leave them on, they don't get in my way and they usually need a good cleaning anyway."

He finished his hair and reached for a towel hanging on a peg. "This place has sure changed a lot since last time I was here."

"Yeah well, I ain't a sixteen year old punk anymore. I like the place looking somewhat livable. The guys need something a little more realistic now."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Come on kid, we can't be in this gang our whole life. They will eventually grow out of it, and eventually either move away from here and join a real gang or they will actually grow up and get a family."

"That doesn't seem likely." Buttercup said sucking the final pink goop from the bottom of the cup.

"You'd be surprised." Ace said drying his hair and throwing the towel back on the peg.

"You would think that but I don't know. So how did you find me? I must have passed out on the far south side of the dump… I was trying to avoid you. And yet I wake up in your bed."

"You should wake up there more often… it suits you." That comment through Buttercup off, she looked up at him in shock and blushed, despite her growth Ace still had a good foot on her, he was still his tall lean self. She didn't know how to respond to that, was it a joke, a comment of the sexual nature? Was he coming on to her? Did he expect her to giggle and let him chase her around the room? She didn't know so she ignored the comment turned and headed back to the bed trying to avoid him seeing her face. She picked up the bag and started to clean up the mess she had made in her hurry to eat. Suddenly she felt him behind her and his hand gently grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, "Hey kid, I was teasing I didn't mean to make you nervous." Ace said, his eyes peeking from behind his glasses.

"You didn't make me nervous you just surprised me, last time we were this close with out fighting you are tricking me and using me… when I woke up I really expected to hit the roof and attack you when I saw you… but I'm just not mad anymore. And I am tired of fighting you. The fact we are talking like old friends is just refreshing… if not a little weird."

"Yeah, it's weird… but it's also nice. I am not going to lie, I really expected you to throw a fit and possibly destroy the place when you woke up. To my relief it was still standing and you seemed pretty relaxed… then again… you don't seem to really have any effects from the alcohol. Your powers must have helped quit a bit."

"Don't be fooled, this head ach is going to rip my head open. I am just good at ignoring it. You got any meds?"

"Nope, can't take the chance of any drugs in this place… Snake is a depressive and I can't take the chance of him popping pills."

That got Buttercups full attention. "Snake is depressive?"

"Like I said…you'd be surprised. If you want I can run to the store…" Ace started.

"No no no it's cool. I can barely feel it now." Buttercup lied.

"Then back to your previous question, I found you because you were blowing things up. I am sure half the city probably heard the ruckus you were making."

Buttercup blushed again and hated herself for being so obvious about how she felt. She looked around the room and then asked, "Um, where are my clothes?"

Ace looked at her and then realization hit him, "Oh crude, I left them at the Laundromat. Fuck… come on grab a pair of Snake's old shoes and let's get over there before someone takes them!" And with that Ace was out the door with Buttercup reluctantly trailing behind.

**A/N: R*R I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas. If I like them or think they are possible I will use them! **


	3. Urges

**A/N: So I think I know where I am going to take this story… its kind of foggy in my mind but I think I got a direction. So let's see where this goes. **

Chapter 3

Walking the streets

Buttercup walked beside Ace knowing full well about the stares she was getting from the people passing by. They probably wondered if it was really her or just a look alike, maybe someone who was trying to start trouble for the green-eyed puff. She walked next to Ace like it was a normal everyday thing. The two didn't really talk until they reached the Laundromat door, at which time she finally asked, "So… you washed my clothes?"

"I don't know how much you remember from the other night but you landed in a pile of garbage water that was riper then Grubber. The stench from it almost made me vomit, I had to keep your clothes outside and carry them here in 4 garbage bags double knotted and the smell still came through. I had to bath you to get the smell…"

"YOU BATHED ME!" Buttercup yelled as they stepped through the door, the people inside turned and looked and the two blushed despite themselves. "Don't freak out about it, I left your bra and panties on until after the bath, then when I put on the stuff your wearing now I didn't even look! Man I didn't even cop-a-feel on you! Give me some slack!" Ace said in a hushed voice as he led her to the washer, which was just about done.

"Phew! Made it." He said taking a stool at the near by table. Buttercup sat down across from him and watched as she traced her finger on the cut marks someone had left behind. Boredom often times left interesting injuries on the surrounding city areas.

"So you saw me almost completely naked?" Buttercup asked hoping to not sound very interested. "Well yeah, I mean… almost." Ace said omitting the part about him touching her below her bra.

"Did you enjoy it?" buttercup asked flicking a piece of dirt across the table, she was trying to act nonchalant about it.

Ace looked at her slightly shocked, his eyes peered at her from behind his glasses. "Well I mean, yeah sure of course… what guy in his right mind wouldn't find a girl like you attractive…" He rubbed his head and Buttercup noticed Ace was sweating a little.

"So do I have the best body of any girl you've ever seen?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh come on kid why do you care so much?" Ace said sighing heavily.

"Hey! You saw me almost completely naked with out my permission… I could get you for sexual assault or harassment… if you want to keep my mouth shut you'll answer the question." Buttercup said crossing her arms with a triumphant smile.

Ace rubbed his eyes with his hands and for once took off his glasses, he edged really close to the green eyed girl, took her hand in his and said in a soft caring voice, "Your body is the most beautiful body I have ever seen, and I shall dream about it for the rest of my life and shall never even look at another woman's body as long as I live." Ace said crossing his heart with his finger.

Buttercup's face was redder then a cherry, she pulled her hand away and got up walking towards the washers. Ace watched her go and knew he had over played it. He got up and followed her, she was watching the water and clothes spin, the bubbles ran down the glass and she tried not to think about the hurtful sarcasm she had just heard.

"Hey kiddo, you know I was just teasing right?" Ace asked coming to stand behind her. Buttercup felt her eyes swelling up, why was she so emotional right now? She didn't really care if he had liked her body or not, it was mostly the fact that he couldn't be truthful with her. They weren't even friends, she had hated him for so many years for how he had tricked her and humiliated her. But one day she had saw him and she just didn't care. Nothing about it had bothered her anymore. She didn't understand why she was able to just randomly let it go one day, but she was glad. She was glad she could talk to him now with out wanting to break his head in half.

"Are you cryin'?" Ace asked turning her around to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I just don't know what is wrong with me." Ace pulled her in for a hug and Buttercup felt her heart skip. He held her for a long moment and when they finally released from each other she looked into his eyes and smiled despite herself.

The washer buzzed and they looked at it and then laughed, what a day it had been so far and it was only beginning.

Pagebreak

Ace opened the door of the shack so that Buttercup could enter first, "Thanks." She said carrying a bag of the clothes that Ace had let her borrow. She had changed back into her old clothes in the bathroom of the Laundromat, the two had walked back to the dump and Ace was shocked to see that the gang had still not returned.

"I am starting to get concerned for once, they should have been back hours ago. Normally if I ain't with them they don't stay out very long."

"I'll make you a deal, you spend a few more hours hanging out with me and I will fly out over the city and find them for you… give them a message from the boss if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I got ya, it's a deal. Why you want more alone time with me?" Ace asked making sure the teasing was evident in his voice.

"Because maybe I want to get to know you more… I haven't really had much of a chance ever."

"Yeah well, it was hard for me to get to know you when you were just a kid… I mean come on even know I am still way older then you…"

"But at least I am legal now." Buttercup said smiling and sitting on the bed, she patted next to her and wanted Ace to follow.

He came and sat next to her and looked at her oddly. Buttercup was having an inner struggle. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to touch him and lay with him but she knew that was really stupid. She had been raised with morals and ideas that wouldn't allow such a thing as sleep with the enemy. But she was having such a hard time resisting the urge. Such a hard time telling herself no, such a hard time…

Ace was suddenly shoved down onto the bed and Buttercup spun on him and straddled him wildly. "Hey kid what are you doing!" Ace said holding his hands up to try and push her off, they came to rest on her chest and he yanked his hands back hoping she wasn't upset he had just groped her.

"Come on Ace, we are alone and I bet I ain't the only one of us two who has wanted to try this out…"

"Try WHAT out?" He asked looked at her from behind his glasses.

"This." She said ripped her shirt and bra off over her head and let her self fall free. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off, his glasses got caught and came with it. She laid her body down onto his and loved the feeling of his skin touching hers. She looked into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, at this point Ace was too shocked to resist. Their lips met and he surrendered completely.

She pushed herself up and down on him, her pants rubbing his and Ace's hungry hands digging into her back, his nails griped her skin and Buttercup gasped in shock, "I'm sorry…." He said looking fearfully at her, Ace knew if he did something wrong this girl could break him in half.

"No, I like it, scratch down my back!" She said going towards his neck and biting his skin. Ace gasped and rolled her over onto her back, he tugged at her pants hoping she wouldn't reject the idea but he was about to explode with his arousal and he didn't want to have to try and rope it in. She did not resist the attempts in fact she helped him get her pants off. Sooner then Ace could have believe she was laying naked before him and as his hand rubbed up her thigh there was a knock on the door.

The two jumped up in shock and Buttercup started throwing on clothes as fast as she could, Ace was trying to find a new shirt that wasn't ripped to shreds and suddenly the door broke down, in the doorway stood Blossom who looked like she was about to choke someone.

"Ace, your boys have been causing trouble down town… " She froze and bubbles came in to stand beside her. The two puffs looked from Ace to their sister and from their sister to Ace. He was shirtless, his pants hanging low on his waist, Buttercup had her pants on but not zipped or buttoned and her shirt was in her hands, her bra was on but hardly in the correct place.

"Buttercup…. Please do not tell me this is what it looks like." Blossom said in a monotone voice.

At first Buttercup was frozen with shock, then it melted away and she remembered who this was. It was her sister, her annoying, over controlling sister. The sister that drove her NUTS, the sister that she wanted nothing more then to displease.

"I don't know BLOSSOM… what does this look like to you?" she snapped adjusting her bra and tugging her shirt over her head.

"I can't even SAY what it looks like because Bubbles is here!" She said in pure anger and disgust.

"Well if that is the case, it is probably what it looks like then." Buttercup said coming to stand next to Ace, she wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his chest. Every muscle in Ace was tense, he was ready to run, jump, duck or dive if needed to avoid the harsh and painful blows that could and probably would come.

Bubbles gasped and blushed and turned and ran from the shack. "You see what you've done!" Blossom cried, "Bubbles come back!"

"Oh come on Blossom the girl had to grow up sometime!" Buttercup bit.

"I can't believe you are this insensitive to your sister's needs!" Blossom snapped walking over to her sister and pulling the two apart.

"Don't touch me, you KNOW good and well that girl needs to be desensitized… if she can beat up monsters she should be able to handle sex ed!" Buttercup screamed.

"So you admit to having intercourse with Ace!" Blossom said pushing Buttercup back even further.

"I never said I had sex with Ace, I DIDN'T FUCK HIM, if that's what you mean!"

"Don't use that filthy language around me!"

"I my language bothers you then get the hell away from me!" Buttercup shoved her sister back as hard as she could and sent the girl flying through a near by wall.

"Buttercup!" Ace said, the girl turned to look at him, her eyes angery, she was breathing heavy, "Calm down… just breath… it's no biggy…"

'To Blossom it is, I am sorry for the trouble Ace, you may want to get out of town before I am done kicking my sister's butt… or she will come for you." Buttercup flew out the hole she had created and went looking for her sister, leaving Ace to stand and ponder.

That's the funny thing about pondering though, some of the best, and worst ideas can come from pondering, Ace turned and started to pack.

**R&R**


	4. Leaving

**A/N: It's been awhile I know, but let me tell you… I've been trying to one at a time finish all the stories I have posted and I have elected that this will be my next one to try and finish. This story wasn't going to be very long to begin with but maybe I can finish it in a month. I am going to try. So hold on tight here is…**

**Chapter 4**

**Leaving **

Ace had planned to leave the gang a long time ago, and here was his chance. He had gotten a stern order from Buttercup, to get out before Blossom killed him. He was throwing everything he wanted to keep into a large duffle bag and contemplating how to tell the gang he was not coming back. After the bag was packed he ran over to the make shift desk Snake had thrown together, aka four cinderblocks and a piece of ply and grabbed some paper and a half broken pencil. He had to keep it simple, otherwise he would say too much.

_Snake, _

_I have to go, I can't explain right now or probably ever but I am leaving you in charge of the Gang. Don't over do it or try to make the Gang anything more then what they are. Remember it's a family first and foremost and a group of villains last and not at all. If I ever come back it won't be to stay but maybe I will check in from time to time. Don't come lookin' cause you won't find me. Take care. _

_ACE_

Sweet, simple and to the point, he grabbed his bag and his sun glasses and put on his bicker boots a pair of old ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with his black leather jacket. He looked like a rip off of Grease but at this point he didn't care. He ran around the back and started to throw boxes here and there, he was uncovering his quick ride out of town. He had been working on it for years and now that it was time to hit the dusty trail he knew it was time to pull her out. As the engine roared to life he smiled and shifted it into the right gear.

OOOOOOO

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Buttercup asked as she punched her sister in the chest.

"Why isn't it such a big deal to you, sleeping with the enemy and not giving a damn anymore? Do you think this is what the professor would want?"

"I didn't sleep with him damn it! I just made out a little!" She screamed back. "Your acting like that is a sin!"

"IN MY BOOK IT IS!" Blossom pushed her into a building and backed away waiting for Buttercup to shove her way out.

"Well you're a fucking prude then!" Buttercup shoved herself from the building and flew at her sister at an alarming rate. When she collided with Blossom they shot straight through three buildings. When they crashed through the final one they ended up creating a large hole in the street. Buttercup stood up towering over her sister who lay there stunned for a moment.

As Blossom started to get up Buttercup heard a roaring coming towards her, she saw him coming and smirked, "Don't bother coming after me… I won't go as easy on you next time." As Ace roared passed her he held his hand out, she grabbed it and jumped on his bike.

He hit the gas and sped away as fast as his bike would take him, Buttercup glanced behind her to see a small Blossom standing staring after them, her expression was blank and as they rounded a corner she turned her back and looked down, Buttercup had won.

OOOOOO

They had been on the two-lane road for over three hours, Buttercup had her arms around his lean stomach and she rested her head on his back. She leaned with him when it was needed and she pressed against him as tight as she could.

They were far from the city now, woods on either side of them filled their noses with the smell of pine and she never felt so happy. She was free from Blossom's disapproving gaze, free of Bubbles sniveling and crying, free from her responsibility to the cities and free from her sadness.

She felt the bike shift gears and they started to slow down, he pulled off onto a dirt road that led through the woods and she felt her stomach flip, where was he going? Eventually they came to a stop. Buttercup could no longer see the road behind them and the dirt path before them turned a sharp corner up ahead. They were isolated and alone. She would have been nervous and scared had she been a normal girl, luckily she could protect herself really well.

Ace put down the stand and as Buttercup slid off the bike he sighed, he swung his leg over and stretched his limbs.

"I can't believe it… I'm free!" Buttercup said falling back and lying on the road while she giggled.

"Free huh? You weren't before?" Ace asked as he watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no, Blossom is a tyrant…. And all the cities in the world need saved at least once a day. No more responsibility to them or to my sisters… just to me."

"And what responsibility do you have to yourself?" Ace asked.

"To live my life the way I want to… and have as much fun doing it as I can."

"Good responsibility." Ace said walking a little ways down the path.

"Where you going?"

"Just stretching my legs, gunna have a smoke." Ace pulled the pack out of his coat and pulled a slim white cigarette from his pack. He lit it and took a deep drag. Buttercup got up and slowly wandered over, she stared at it in wonder and watched him take puff after puff.

"What? Your acting like you've never seen one before." Ace said getting antsy.

"I haven't ever seen one this close, or smelled one before. Buttercup made sure we stayed clear of them."

"Your shitting me." Ace said looking at her with surprise.

"Nope, they smell really good, they taste the way they smell?"

Ace chuckled, "No, but they are still nice to have."

"Can I have one?" She asked.

Ace thought a moment, "On one condition." Ace said.

"And what is that?" Buttercup replied with a sly look on her face.

"You gotta let me kiss you."

"Pst. That's nothing big… we've kissed before… about four hours ago actually."

"I said you have to let ME kiss YOU. Last time you jumped me, I wasn't ready… you gotta let me reclaim my manhood."

Buttercup stared at him, he was right she had kissed him, and she had done it rather forcefully. Would it be any different letting him kiss her?

"Deal." Buttercup said as she reached for the pack.

"Nope, kiss first little girl…come here." She blushed at him calling her a little girl but complied. He took her around the waist quick and spun her, he pinned her against a tree and stared down into her, "I think, it's only fair that I get to kiss you and enjoy it on my end, so no leading, no punching, biting, or fighting. Just one good solid kiss… and no taking control… got it?" Buttercup nervously nodded.

Ace smiled and leaned in, he started at her neck, gently gracing it with his lips, Buttercup tensed, "Relax." Ace whispered as he pressed his body into her, she rubbed her arms reassuringly as he worked his way up to her jaw line, then up to her cheeks, her nose and then he breathed hot on her lips as she gently panted, waiting for him to move. He every so gently licked her lips and she shivered. When he finally pressed his lips to hers he forced his tongue in and wasted no time exploring her whole mouth.

Buttercup felt her legs go weak, her stomach flipped and her eyes rolled back into her head. Ace dug his fingers into her shirt and tried to pull her even closer as he passionately kissed her. She felt his knee shove between her legs and she jumped as she felt it rub against her private areas. She tried to pull back but Ace grabbed her gently by the hair and pushed her head against the tree.

She was completely pinned and at his mercy, she could have shoved him so hard he would fly through anything that got in his way, but she promised him no powers, no fists, and no fighting. She had promised him he could kiss her.

When finally let her breath and she rested her forehead against the nap of his neck as they both breathed in deep.

"You've lived your whole life as a super hero, but if you really want to be free you need to learn how to really let go. No more powers, no more flying, just you and me on a bike…"

Buttercup nodded still shocked from that toe curling kiss, "And, if you're going to be MY girl, there are a few things you gotta understand…"

She nodded again and he continued, "Don't ever refuse me a kiss, always stick by me even when I am wrong or guilty, and never ever deny me what I want."

Buttercup felt his leg press into her sweet spot a little more and she moaned, "God, never deny me your mouth, your eyes, or your body… it's all mine now. And you can't take it away… got it?"

Buttercup slowly nodded unsure of what she was agreeing to.

"Alright then… here is your cigarette, no choking to death when you have your first puff."

He handed it to her and headed back to his bike, she looked at the cigarette and then after him. She felt different, but she wasn't sure what it was, and she really wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Had she just sold herself to him? Or was there something more to what he had just told her.

Only time would tell.

**R&R I hope you guys are enjoying this, I am off to bed because its 1 am here and im not drunk enough to stay up any later. **


	5. On the Road

**A/N: I know it has been awhile, but this story is the next story on my listed I planned to update and finish so you guys who like this story can finally stop throwing rocks at me and get excited because I will try to update once a week. So enjoy! Btw when I was writing the beginning of this chapter I was listening to the song **_**I'm still here**_** by John rzeznik from the movie treasure planet so when Buttercup says it should have been a montage it's because it really was in my head. Look up the song its good. **

**Chapter 5 **

**On the road **

If this had been a movie Buttercup would have thought this would be the montage moment. They road on and off for the next few days trying to get as much distance from their old home as they could, sleeping on the ground under the stars in sleeping backs. They would build fires if they could and sometimes Buttercup got frustrated because there were moments when she could have made things easier with her powers but Ace was always watching making sure she was not using them. She didn't mind him watching her; she liked it, but sometimes she felt like she wasn't being who she truly was.

They road past all kinds of cool things, some of them they stopped by. The world's largest frying pan, the largest rubber band ball, the biggest known under ground canal and other such places. They snuck into a theme park and had a blast on the rides and Ace even showed her how to steal food with out getting caught.

Eventually Ace wanted to stop and grab some food for the road, Buttercup waited on the bike and when he came running out with the goods she screeched the tires and they were off. Buttercup didn't bother to ask if he paid because she had a feeling he hadn't and she didn't want to know. She smiled though as he wrapped his arm around her waist. It was her first time driving, he had been practicing with her when they would stop to rest and now was her time to show him what she had learned. She shifted gears, popped a wheelie and sped off down the road screaming at the top of her lungs.

After a moment of shock she heard Ace join in and they whooped and hollered together as they sped down the highway. Eventually she turned off and searched for a side road like Ace always did. She found an old service road and traveled down that until they were way out of the way. They lay under the stars that night and laughed about their big adventure of the day and Buttercup was sure things couldn't get any better then this.

Page Break

"So what is your story?" Buttercup asked as they lay on a large rock next to an even larger lake. They were somewhere in the mountains and she wasn't complaining, it was isolated and quiet and the moon was high above and she had Ace with her.

"What you mean?" He asked chewing on a piece of jerky.

"I mean what made you become who you are?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh… that story… well it's not pretty but its not unusual either. I had a broken home just like every other punk that runs around after dark in the city. My dad was a drunk; my mom was trying to deal the best she could. One day my old man really went to town on her with his belt and I called the cops, they came and took him to jail and took my mom to the hospital." Ace said like it was no big deal.

"So what happened after that?" Buttercup asked sitting up and looking over at him.

"Nothing exciting went from home to home since my mother was an unfit parent and eventually ran away from the home and finally didn't get caught and brought back. Once I turned 18 they stopped looking for me and I have been on the streets ever since."

"Is that what happened to the rest of the gang too?" She asked looking up at the moon.

"Not exactly, I mean each one of us has our own story. But mostly yeah, we come from bad homes or homes where we just got ignored and over all mistreated. It was only me and snake for a long time, they he brought home Pedro and then Billy… grubber came next… we all found him together sifting through stuff in the junk yard trying to find food. No one really knows his story aside from the fact that he came from Europe and he hates Gypsies."

Buttercup giggled a little at that and then looked back to Ace, "So what made you guys decide to become a gang then? Just because you were all together?"

"Believe it or not I held a steady job for a while to support us but I couldn't get enough money, I was pretty young you know… and well… it was just easier to take care of them if I stole stuff…eventually they joined in and the next thing we knew we became the gangrene gang."

"Hmmm… I never really thought about what might have made you guys act so nasty… I just tried to stop you. Maybe if we had known what was going on…"

"Don't even pretend you would have made an exception."

"Maybe not an exception but we wouldn't have beat you so bad." Buttercup said.

"You have no idea how hot it was sometimes… I mean… when you were older… I am not a pedophile but once you hit 16… damn sometimes it was hard not to try and win you back over."

Buttercup blushed and looked away, "Sometimes it was hard for me to beat you up… sometimes I still felt like there was something between us… guess I was right."

Ace said nothing at first and then asked, "What is your story… I mean… I know your story… but aside from a tyrannical sister what made you really want to leave like that?"

Buttercup sighed and looked down at her boot-clad feet, "I guess once the professor died I just didn't want to do it anymore. I always told myself that I did it because I liked helping people, and when I was young I really did enjoy helping people. But as I got older… I just wanted to do my own things and once the professor died I realized I have only continued doing it to please him. To make him proud of me."

"How did he… uh… you know…"

"One of the bigger villains we had faced and put away in the last few years had escaped from the maximum security jail that we had put him in. He wanted revenge on us because we busted his billion-dollar project wide open. And by busted it wide open I mean we not only exposed him, and his men, but completely destroyed his business, his name, his life, everything. He got out about a month ago and knew that the best way to hurt us was through our family. While we were out at different cities he made it back to Townsville and took hold of the professor, he practically tortured him. He did things that I didn't think anyone would ever do. He called us then…we have cell phones now and you can call all three of us at once via the phone in our room. He called us and told us we have twenty minutes to get across the world and save him otherwise he would be killed."

Buttercup stood and wandered down from the rock, she came to stand at the edge of the water and stared at her reflection, a tear rolled down her cheek and dripped into the water. It distorted her image and she fell down into the water, it came up to her waist and she stared at the dark water that stretched out before her, "I was the closest, I could have been there in less then but I didn't pick up my cell phone… I thought it was Blossom… by the time I picked it up and heard what was going on I was too late."

Ace had watched her in surprise; she was still so upset about this whole thing, had she been holding it back this whole time? Was she really still hurting? Ace stood and went after her; he waded into the water and helped her stand. Her face was soaked with tears and her eyes were red from crying. He pulled her gently to his chest and it was like his hug was what she needed. She started to sob and her legs gave out again. Ace picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the water, she cried like she had never cried before. "I was the closest!" She kept repeating over and over.

Ace settled her down next to the fire they had built only an hour ago and pulled out some fresh clothes and a blanket. "Listen to me Buttercup, you may have been the closest but it wasn't your fault. It was no ones fault because no one knew what was going on. You can go around blaming yourself for the rest of your life but it won't do anything but make u feel miserable. This is when the professor would have wanted you to be strong, he would have wanted you to keep going and try to be happy. So help me I will help make you happy, no matter what I got to do. Here, take a puff."

Ace allowed her a smoke and she gratefully inhaled and felt the smoke burning her lungs and throat. She let the smoke drift up into the air and watched it disappear. She wished she could disappear… she got an idea just then… "Ace…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to change my name."

"What?"

"I want a new name… or at least a nick name so I don't have to hear my old name anymore. Will you help me think of something?"

"Sure thing kid… what ever makes you happy. But remember what I just said, don't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault."

Buttercup nodded and started to think of new names, "Thank you Ace, it was really relieving to be able to cry and not worry about if people saw."

"Hey kid, trust me, I've been there. Despite what I've said in the past crying is a good way to get all the shit that is clogging your head out of the way. When my old man went to jail I sure and shit cried my ass off. But it just made me stronger, it made me never want to cry again and so I grew stronger. From this accident you can only get stronger."

Buttercup leaned into his side and pulled the blanket tight, she looked up at him and he whipped a tear off her face with his thumb, she leaned in and kissed him softly. His hand trailed down her shoulder and eventually came to rest on her side. She was hoping he would have gone for her chest but he probably thought she wasn't in the mood. Perhaps tomorrow night he might try something, being the non-dominant one in he relationship was hard because it meant she had to wait for him to make the next move.

Eventually they both fell asleep and as the fire slowly died Buttercup started to dream and she eventually had a smile on her face. What a way to end the night, dreaming of Ace with his hands doing things to her she apparently would only ever dream of.

**A/N: Okay except the next chapter in a few days guys! Let's get this mother cranked out! **


	6. Going for a Swim

**A/N: Possible Lemon in this chapter so bewares! **

**Chapter 6**

**Going for a Swim **

Buttercup woke up sore and tired but oddly well rested, she craned her neck to see Ace behind her, his hands rested on her stomach and his head rested on a large log behind them. She smirked and then looked to the now extinguished fire, "Bath time." She said to herself, she stood and headed for the lake.

It had to be close to ten or eleven in the morning because the sun was close to overhead and it was warmer then normal. She walked down to the water and removed her boot. She allowed a foot to enter the water and was pleasantly surprised to find it was quite warm, at least near the top. She removed the rest of her clothes until she was only wearing her bra and panties and then slowly waded into the crystal clear water of the lake.

She had been right, the water was colder the deeper the water got, but she didn't care. It was refreshing. She glided through the water like a pro and enjoyed the silence and being alone for a little while. She dived down feeling the chilly water bite at her scalp and winced but kept going. She wanted to see how deep she could get.

When her hand touched the sandy bottom she brought her legs down and shot back to the surface, it was at least twenty feet deep. She smiled to herself and rose to the surface.

Page Break

Ace smiled when the raven-haired girl resurfaced and watched as she glided through the water. He was now on a large rock that was high above the water. He could look down on her and see her beautiful pale body slide through the clear and clean water. He felt like the little schoolboy who was spying on the girls in the changing room. His eyes looked over every inch of her shimmering body as the water rippled behind her.

When was he going to make his move? She was officially his girl, which meant he technically should be able to take her whenever he wanted. Ace was a gentleman first and for most but he was only a man on the other hand. And they were very much alone and she had sworn to let him have his way, to never refuse him. Perhaps he should make a move and work up to it slowly. She was practically attacking him back in the dump… Ace felt his body reacting to her and he stripped of his clothes quick and jumped from the rock into the water below.

It was time to push his dame and see just how much she liked him.

Page Break.

Buttercup knew someone else was in the water before she even felt the splash; she was underneath the water again but had heard a very dim splashing sound and then felt the water around her shift. She wasn't alone; perhaps Ace had woken up and decided to join her.

She shot once again to the surface and looked around, no hint of anyone having jumped into the water with her. She looked to the shore but saw no sign that Ace had moved, she couldn't see him but she didn't see his clothes on the shore line like hers were either.

She felt a hand wrap around her ankle and she was pulled under. Her first reaction was to blast who ever it was with her fist but she stopped her self and waited to see what would happen. Two large hands eventually pulled her up and when her face broke water she gasped for air. She shook her head to get her hair out of her eyes and grunted when she saw Ace looking at her with a smirk, "Hey angle." He said in a smooth voice.

"Oh you jack ass!" Buttercup said trying to push away, "Now now no punching, come here angle face." Ace pulled her easily to him and placed his lips on hers Buttercup stopped thrashing and started to kiss him back. She felt Ace's hand travel up her thigh and around to the small of her back.

As Ace kissed her he started to gently kick towards the far side of the lake, "Where are you taking me?" Buttercup asked through kisses.

"Don't worry about it." Ace murmured as he pulled her closer and closer.

She closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her to the far side of the lake away from the camp and the bike and the road. Ace turned her onto her back and pulled her into his chest. He kept kicking and eventually he felt his back gently come to rest against some large rocks.

"Here kid, up there." Ace said pushed her up and out of the water and onto the rocks. Ace placed his hand on her butt in an attempt to push her up further as she climbed and he hoped she was ready for this. Her butt was taught and well rounded and he wanted to grab it and never let go.

He pulled himself out of the water and onto the large dark rocks, he looked around and smiled. "Perfect." He said noticing the large rocks rose up around the one they stood on and no one could see them from here. If they came off the main highway and followed the dirt road to this camping area all they would see is an empty camp as they drove by towards more campsites, they wouldn't be able to see Ace or Buttercup.

Ace turned to gaze upon the girl who stood practically naked behind him, "So I have a question for you." Ace said slowly walking over to her.

For the first time Buttercup realized how much bigger he was then her. He had at least two feet on her and has broad shoulders and long slim arms made him look larger then life. Buttercup wanted to hover, or float or even fly a few feet up so she wouldn't feel so small but she had promised she wouldn't use her powers anymore. Ace pushed himself against her and she felt the warmth of his body and felt her voice get caught in her throat, "What? Cat got your tongue?" Ace teased.

"What's your question?" Buttercup finally managed to ask as Ace gently kissed at her neck.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"

"Uh huh." Buttercup said feeling her eyes close as Ace's nails gently dug into her skin.

"Do you remember what I said to you that day?"

Buttercups mind went back over the events of that day and suddenly something came to her mind, "Oh…" she said.

"Never refuse me a kiss and…" Ace said waiting for her to finish.

"Never deny you what you want." She said, her hands were shaking as he took them up in his, "Very good angle, I want you… right here and right now." Ace whispered into her ear.

"Ace… I don't know if I am ready." Buttercup said wincing as Ace's finger traced her panty line.

"You are ready… you've wanted this for a long time and so have I. You are my girl now… I want to make it official… let me have you." He said reached a hand up and unhooking the back of her bra. He kissed her jawbone as he slid one of her bra straps slowly off her shoulder.

"Ace please…" Buttercup said.

"You are scared right now, I understand that, but I promise you will like it and I will make it feel so good. I want to know all of you… please?" Ace asked.

Buttercup looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, she had dreamed of this moment, wondered what it would be like… but did she really want it?

"I can make you feel so good Angle face." He repeated into her ear, he sucked on her ear lobe and Buttercup melted, "Okay Ace… but please don't hurt me."

"Never." Ace took her up and laid her down on the smooth black rocks and gently removed her bra the rest of the way.

He reached up and moved her hands away from herself, she rested them on the ground next to her body and stared up at him. He smirked down at her and she blushed, "You know you weren't this timid back at the dump… we almost did it right then and there but when I start it you are scared. Did you really change your mind that quick?" Ace asked reached up and gently running a finger around Buttercup's chest.

"I haven't changed my mind, I am just not as stressed out as I was back then. The professor has just died, I'd just woke up with a killer hang over in your bed… I mean I felt like I had nothing to lose…"

And you do now?" Ace asked as his nimble fingers slowly removed her wet black lace panties.

Buttercup's eyes watched her panties go flying, as she lay in the sun naked before him. His eyes looked over her whole body, they didn't miss an inch, and she never felt more exposed.

"I have something very important to lose." Buttercup said watching as Ace stood and pulled off his boxers. Buttercup looked away and Ace said, "Trust me virginity is not something worth keeping. It's boring trust me." He kneeled down between her legs and noticed the sad look in her eyes, maybe she wasn't ready.

"I am not worried about my virginity, I've never cared about it really… I just don't want to lose you." She said her eyes sliding to his face. Ace felt his heart stop for a moment, was she in love with him? Ace felt his heart start to move and he felt the initial shock ware off.

"Don't you worry about me going anywhere… you are mine and I am never going to let you go." Ace said taking hold of her hips and pulling her to him. He came to lay on top of her and she shivered, "Do you promise? I have no one else Ace… you're all I have now. My sister won't ever take me back. I am no longer a power puff I am just a girl who is on her own."

Ace suddenly realized what was going on, Buttercup was afraid he would fuck her and then leave her. She was afraid of abandonment.

"Look kid, I have been waiting to get with you physically and emotionally for years… now that I have you and no you feel the same way I won't be leaving any time soon. You'd have to like seriously injure me before I would just let you walk away. You are my girl now remember? And no one takes my girl away from me."

Buttercup smiled and Ace saw her face shift from fearful and worried to mischievous and playful, "Alright then, before we do this I have a request."

"Anything."

"Will you teach me how to give a blow job?"

**A/N: Okay this chapter will continue right where it left off but I have class so I figured I'd just leave it here and post and finish later. Enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: The reason I haven't been updating this story is because I am not sure where I want it to go. I had a grand scheme of how I wanted the plot to go but found that I wasn't sure I could tie it all together. So I haven't been ignoring this story so much as trying to figure out how I want it to go and how long it will be. So for those readers who are still interested I will eventually finish this story I just don't know when**.

**Chapter 7 **

Ace stared at the girl before him who looked up at him with big green eyes. He couldn't believe what she had just asked him. Was she serious? Was she really wanted him to teach her something so animalistic. He wasn't going to turn her down, in fact he felt the evil smirk slide across his face.

"Kid I will teach you how to hot wire a car if that is what makes you happy." He said in a humorous tone.

Buttercup smirked but as suddenly as it was there it was gone again, "Do you hear that?" She asked quickly reaching for her under things.

Ace looked at her and then moved so he could see across the lake. There was a small group of men rummaging through their stuff.

"How'd you hear that?" Ace asked looking back at her.

Buttercup blushed and said apologetically, "One of my powers is overly sensitive hearing, one of the few things I can't… turn off." She said knowing she had unintentionally broken one of his rules.

He shrugged it off and quickly got dressed, "Come on, he will go around, grab my clothes and cut them off before they can get away with anything."

She nodded and followed him up and around the rocky outcropping that surrounded them. She really wished she could use her powers, she could just fly them across the lake and punch those guys till their faces fell in.

They had a little trouble getting up the rocks at first but once they got used to the terrain they moved quickly and silently. They reached Ace's clothes and he slid into them fast, "Stay in the woods until I tell you other wise okay?" He said not even bothering to look at Buttercup.

She nodded anyway and followed him around the lake the rest of the way. Once they reached the sandy shore of their camp Buttercup ducked behind a large tree and waited peeking around watching as Ace strode towards the men that were going through their stuff.

"Well well well if it isn't a heard of nosy little peeping Tom's." Ace said keeping his hands in his pockets. He strode up to them calmly and smoothly with his usual walk. The tone in his voice seemed to make a statement_, I don't want trouble but I can cause it if you make me. _

They looked at him with a sense of shock dancing across the space between them, "Where'd you come from?" The tall thin one asked.

"I was just taking a stroll around the lake, this is my camp site… how about you's guys move along… there are plenty more campsites up that trail." He said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Hmm… that's an interesting idea… but you see… we like this camp site. Lake side, nice sandy beach… plus it comes with all the amenities… blankets, fire pit… clothes and food and what ever money you got in your wallet." This statement came from a shorter man who had dark hair and an ugly smirk.

"Gee, wish I had money to spare but man I am just plum broke. Move along little boy or I will make you."

"Tough words from one man… there's five of us and one of you… good luck making us do anything. In fact why don't we make you move on? Leave your stuff and get out of here."

"Sorry I ain't running no charity."

"Hey Buddy, looks like there is another camper here…. He's got two blankets… and look over there clothes…ladies clothes." The fat one said.

"Oh you got a lady friend? Why don't you let us meet her?"

Buttercup pulled back behind the tree, she felt scared, and not in a way she ever had before. The way that guy talked about meeting her sent shivers down her spine. She wouldn't use her powers unless Ace said otherwise which meant that if they got a hold of her she was in a lot of trouble. She waited to see what Ace would say.

"She don't like strangers, especially ugly strangers… now move along because I won't ask again." Ace said.

"You know, I don't like your attitude, Tommy make this guy take a walk."

Buttercup waited, there was a sound of a scuffle and then soft thump, someone cursed and then another scuffle ensued and another soft thump. Buttercup risked peering around the tree and froze like a deer in headlights.

Ace had pulled a knife and had already stabbed two of the five men. The other men circled around him and then they all charged at once. Buttercup didn't wait to see what would happen. She raced down the beach away from the tree and the fight. She grabbed her clothes and quickly threw them on.

"LOOK! THERE SHE IS! GRAB HER!" Someone yelled.

Buttercup turned to see an ugly fat guy running at her, he had greasy blonde hair and an acne-ridden face. She made a small noise and took off up the trail towards the road.

She didn't look back.

Ooooooooooo

Ace watched Buttercup sprint up the trail as tubby reluctantly raced after her, even if Buttercup didn't use her powers she would out run him easily. And once Ace took care of the other two he could catch up to him easily.

Ace spun out of the reach of one of the men and then lunged, he had to hurry nonetheless. He needed to get to Buttercup before she forgot the rules, before she flew off and he wouldn't be able to get her back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Buttercup hadn't ran this far or this fast in a long time, not since she was running from the Townsville people when they wanted her to take a bath. She wished she could smile at that memory but her terror was to great. She couldn't use her powers and despite how quickly she was running the fat lard of a man was gaining.

She felt it was physically impossible for some of that girth to run this fast but he was managing just fine between his heaves and gasps for air.

She rounded a sharp corner and tripped on a rock, she started to get up when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. The now sweaty and bad smelling man pulled her under him and gave a toothy smile that made her want to vomit, his breath was like horse piss and mud.

"Get off! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Your pretty." He said as he leaned in towards her mouth.

"EW! GET OFF!" She didn't know why, maybe it was just a reflex, she shoved as hard as she could with her feet and the portly man went flying into a tree, she thought she had just stunned him by the look on his face but when he fell forward she gasped in fear and shock when she saw a large branch sticking out of his back.

Buttercup, in her fear, had kicked him away using her super strength. Which meant when the broken tree branch collided with his giant back it impaled him.

Buttercup had just accidently killed someone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ace raced up the trail on his bike, he thought he would catch up to them by now, he was shocked to see how far they had gone. He rounded a sharp corner and almost lost control of his bike. In the middle of the trail was a man, a large man, with a tree branch sticking out of his back. He could read the aggravated dirt and could just see the struggle in his mind.

Buttercup must have gotten so scared when the guy grabbed her she accidently used her strength, she sent him flying into the tree… "Damn!" Ace hissed, he started his bike with a kick of his foot that was harder then it needed to be and he raced off after the now missing girl.

**A/N: So what do you think? It's been a long time but I didn't plan on giving up on this story. I just needed time to figure out how I wanted it to go. **


End file.
